


Fan-Made Movesets: Who do you want to see in Smash?

by WumpusWoo



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: An Experiment, Fan-made movesets, Leave a review so you can have a fanmade moveset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WumpusWoo/pseuds/WumpusWoo
Summary: Do you have a dream character you want to see in Smash? Want to see their possible move-set but don't wanna make it up yourself? Leave a suggestion and I'll make that dream come true!...partially...not really.This entire work is an experiment by me to see how many Move-sets/designs I could come up for potential Smash characters.Some Rules apply
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Fan-Made Movesets: Who do you want to see in Smash?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea I've had for a while. The premise is that you all will ask me to make a move-set for a character you want to see in Smash Ultimate, and I'll do so. There are a few rules however.  
> 1: They have to be Video Game Characters. Movies, Books, Anime, Etc do not count.  
> 2: They cannot be current characters, IE: Remaking a move-set for Toon/Young/Adult Link. Wholly original movesets.  
> 3: No Joke characters. Stuff like Waluigi, a Goku, ETC. Actual characters that can potentially be in Smash.
> 
> That's that for rules. Leave a review with the character you want to see in Smash, and I'll make a moveset for em, along with DLC Spirits, Stadium, Music, etc.

Character 1:

Master Chief

* * *

**To start off this little Experiment, I'm going to do the character I want the MOST in Smash Bros. I don't care who else get's in, as long as my man MC John 117 is able to finish the fight!**

**So, since there is no real structure yet to this "story" I'm going to start with his design/appearance. Keep in mind, there are no images because my image editing skill/drawing capabilities are poops from a butt.**

**Appearance/Looks: Either his Halo 3 Mark VI armor look or his brand new Gen 3 appearance from Halo Infinite. I choose either one of these two because these right now are his most recognizable, most famous, most ICONIC (hehe) appearances right now, with Halo 3 being his most famous/best game and Halo Infinite being his upcoming release and to be honest, he's never looked better than this. Look at that ARMOR! HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**

**Now, for his design, how does he play? What is his archetype as a fighter? All-Rounder? Rushdown? Trapper? Stage Control? WHAT IS HE?!?!**

**I would imagine Master Chief to be a heavyweight Rushdown/Hit-and-Run type character, who has to juggle between using melee and projectiles in order to dominate against other players. It would be a mid to high skill gap/requirement in order to effectively play him, but put in the work and he'll do magic for you.**

**Let's start with his gimmick, what separates him from the pack? Well, in order to pay proper homage to his series, he actually has TWO gimmicks/mechanics. Shields and Weapon Swapping. Shields is easier to explain so I'll start there. Over his Icon he has a bar, which represents his shields. What this bar means is how much shield he has. When the shields are up, he'll take less damage and knockback from attacks, and when he runs out of shield, he'll take normal to more damage. The higher the shield is up, the less damage/knockback he gets. In order to recharge his shields he has two options. One is to wait and not get hit for around 3-5 seconds, after that they will begin to recharge. The other option is to hit and deal damage without getting hit himself. This will start the recharge immediately and faster as well. However, if he gets hit while they aren't charging, the timer will reset and he'll have to wait longer. Simple, right?**

**His other gimmick is the Weapon Loadout. This ties into his Special's so I'll explain later. But the basis is that he always has a weapon on him at all times. This weapon is wholly unique and has different properties, but also limited ammo. Master Chief will have to switch his weapon constantly to adapt to the situation he might find himself in. I'll explain more soon enough.**

**Now, let's get to the Basic Moveset.**

**Idle: He stands ready, his default starting weapon aiming at his opponents.**

**Entrance Animation: An Drop Pod rockets out of the sky and into the arena. The hatch bursts open and out jumps Master Chief.**

**Idle Animations: He checks his weapon, inspecting it before resuming his idle pose. This animation changes to match what weapon he has currently on hand. This is a reference to the Idle animations you can see in all the Halo games. By standing still for long enough, Master Chief will fiddle and look at what weapon he has on hand.**

**Walk/Basic movement. Basic walk. He'll have his weapon pointed up towards the left or right.**

**Run: He breaks into a full sprint, referencing Halo's Reach, 4, 5, and Infinite.**

**Duck: He crouches down, still having his weapon ready.**

**Crawl: He slowly walks forward, still crouching.**

**Jump: He jumps up.**

**Double Jump: He uses the thruster boost from halo 5 to double jump.**

**Up Taunt: He reloads his weapon (not affecting Gameplay) as he say's "I need a weapon"**

**Side Taunt: He lowers his gun, and goes "Boo!"**

**Down Taunt: He holds out his hand and from it, Cortana comes out. She mutters a random line like "What if you miss?" or "There's two of us now in here, remember?"**

**Neutral Attack: He uses his weapon to whack his opponent. Animation for this attack changes depending on his weapon. This is a reference to the Melee attack of all the Halo games, where each weapon has it's own whacking animation for melee.**

**Flurry Attack: None. He doesn't have one. His neutral attacks just have a bit of extra oomph to compensate.**

**Side tilt. He uses his weapon to whack his opponent while moving forward. Exact same as neutral attack, just moving.**

**Down tilt: He does a sweep kick to trip his foe. This isn't a reference. Just an original thing since I couldn't come up with anything else.**

**Dash attack: He does the Spartan Charge of Halo 5 and rams into his foe, knocking them back a fair distance. This move does have some end lag however, so it's powerful but risky.**

**With the Smash attacks, Grabs and aerials, These will now be references to weapons and abilities that Master Chief has in this game, but isn't part of his specials.**

**Side Smash: He pulls out the M90 Shotgun, as seen in Halo's 1, 2, and Reach, and fires it at his opponent. The range is short, but the power is deadly.**

**Down Smash: He uses the Gravity Hammer, a weapon of the Brute enemy from Halo's 2, 3, Reach and Infinite, to smash down at the ground, creating a shockwave all around him. It has better range than the Shotgun, but not by much. Same amount of power however. Think of it like Byleth's down smash.**

**Up Smash: He punches upwards like Ryu, Ken and Terry. There is no reference.**

**Grab: He grabs his foe by the neck.**

**Pummel: Using his weapon, he beats them with it.**

**Forward Throw: He grabs out the Needler, and fire several shards into his foe, which then explode and send them flying forward. This is a reference to the Needler Weapon seen in all the mainline games (So far, haven't seen it Infinite yet, but it'll be there...it better be...). The Needler is a Alien weapon that acts like a sort of SMG for them. It fire's pink needles that track targets and stick into them, causing small damage. Once enough needles are stuck into a target, they all violently combust and explode, killing the target instantly. This is called a Supercombine.**

**Back Throw: He pulls out a plasma grenade and sticks it to the enemy, before cartwheel throwing them behind him, and at that point the grenade explodes, sending the foe flying. This is also a reference to a common weapon seen in all the games, the Plasma Grenade. It is a grenade that when thrown, sticks to the surfaces of where it hits. If thrown onto a player, the grenade will stick to them and kill them. The animation is also a reference to an Assassination. Assassinations are animations done in Halo where if you melee someone from behind, a special animation might play out. This assassination is the Halo 5 assassination, "Supernova".**

**Down Throw: Master Chief slams his opponent onto the floor, then grabs a frag grenade and shoves it onto their chest, before it explodes. Another common grenade found in all the games, the frag grenade will bounce off surfaces and can drain the shields of foes.**

**Up throw: Master Chief grabs a Brute Shot and fires into his opponents chest, sending them upward. The Brute Shot is a weapon from Halo's 2 and 3, and was the weapon of Choice for the brute enemy. It fired 4 to 5 small explosives before needing to be reloaded. It also has a blade.**

**Neutral Air: He does the Whack again.**

**Forward air: He pulls out the Battle Rifle and shots 3 consecutive shots, which act like Joker pistol rounds and deal minor knockback and damage. This move is meant less for damage and more for disrupting enemy movements. The Battle Rifle is an iconic Halo weapon found in 2, 3, 4, 5 and Infinite. It fires in 3 round bursts and is considered one of the best weapons in the sandbox for it's consistency and ease of use, making it one of the default weapons you spawn with.**

**Back Air: He pulls out the Gravity Hammer Again and swings it. This attack causes a Spike if hit.**

**Up Air: Master Chief uses a Mauler and fires upwards, causing medium knockback and damage, but much more if close to the target. The Mauler is a weapon from Halo 3. It acted as sort of a mini shotgun pistol, that fired slow but had good damage up close, and also you could Duel Wield it. (HELL YEAH DUEL WIELDING BWALALALALALALALOOOWWW!!!)** ****

**Special move time. Here we go.**

**Up Special: Master Chief uses the Grappleshot from Halo Infinite as a tether recovery. It aim's automatically at ledges if in the air. If used on the ground, it will automatically go for either items or players that Master Chief is facing. If it is an item, then it drags it over to the Chief. It it is a player, Chief fly's towards them, ramming into them if he is able to touch them and deals good damage. This move does no damage on it's own. This move can be interrupted. For example, if Chief is grappling an item, another player can grab the item out of the Grappleshot. If Chief is flying towards a player, they can be blocked from damaging them by either shielding which blocks the grappleshot, or by Chief getting hit by a projectile, item or another player. This is a reference to the Grappleshot from Halo Infinite, and all of it's functionalities. It can be used to grapple items such as fusion coils (Halo's version of exploding barrels) or towards enemies.**

**Side Special: Chief Lunges towards the nearest enemy using the Infamous Energy Sword. The Energy sword is a blue plasma blade that has appeared in all the games, but only usable in 2, 3, reach, 4, 5 and infinite. It deals good damage and little knockback. Chief can be grabbed while lunging however, and it can be avoided as well with either shielding or dodging.**

**Neutral Special and Down Special. I'm putting these two together because they coincide so much. With Neutral, Chief will fire the weapon he's holding. Each weapon fires differently depending on what it is. This ties into the Down Special, which changes the weapon. When Chief uses the Down Special, he will drop his currently equipped weapon and pick up out of thin air a new weapon. Each weapon is different and has a different role. However, each weapon his limited ammo, up to 1-2 reloads depending on the gun. He has the Assault Rifle, the Magnum, Sniper Rifle, Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, and the Rocket Launcher. The Assault rifle is his default weapon, and fires 32 bullets, and he has two reloads. These bullets act like faster, weaker Fox lasers, meant to add up damage. The pistol acts more like a Wolf laser, stronger and more knock-back. The Plasma Pistol fires extremely weak, but it can be charged up to deal large damage or destroy shields completely! The Plasma Rifle fires slower projectiles but these will stun and slowdown opponents. The Sniper rifle does extreme damage to one target, but has a slow rate of fire and only 4 shots per reload and one reload. Finally, the rocket launcher does high damage in a large area, but only has two shots per clip and one reload. Chief can switch his weapons at any time, but ammo for each weapon will not replenish until you use it all up for that weapon. Then, you can switch to another weapon and then back to the weapon you lost the ammo, and it will return. You summon your weapon in a random order, with each weapon having an equal chance to be summoned.**

**Lastly, the Final Smash: The Spartan Laser. When Chief begin's his final smash, he will pull out the mighty Spartan Laser, and aims it across the screen. He charges it for a second, before firing a high speed, devastating blast of energy! It covers a smaller range than Mario's Final Smash, but is faster and more damaging. One hit alone will be devastating to anyone, and will kill anyone over 20%! GAAASP!!!**

**With the move-set out of the way, let's go with some other miscellaneous stuff. The Spirit Selection will be as follows:**

**Grunt - Novice, 3 Multicolored Kirby's**

**Elite - Advanced, Grey Fox with Beam Sword**

**Jackal - Novice, Bowser Junior with Back Shield**

**Marines - Novice, Mega Man horde, stamina battle**

**ODST - Advanced, Wolf with Steel Diver**

**Tarturus - Advanced, Donkey Kong with Hammer**

**Seargent Johnson - Ace, Snake with Super Scope**

**Miranda Keyes - Ace, Zero Suit Samus with Ray Gun**

**343 Guilty Spark - Advanced, ROB, Neutral Special only**

**The Gravemind - Ace, King K Rool, Giant, Stamina**

**The Arbiter - Ace, Marth, Large**

**Cortana - Legend, Small Blue Palutena who runs away with Master Chief fighting**

**As for Alternate Costumes, he has one Alt costume: His classic Combat Evolved appearance with his Mark V Armor. Color alts, it starts with Red then Blue, Purple, Yellow, Brown, and ending on black. Red and Blue are the classic colors of multiplayer in Halo, and there's also something else about the two...can't put my finger on it...**

**His Arena was the hardest part to come up with for this chapter. But in the end, I settled for Installation 04, the location of the original Halo, Combat evolved! You start on a basic platform with two others, reflecting battlefield. In the background, you see a vast wilderness full of cameos from the Halo games like Marines, Elites, etc. In the skybox, you see the Halo ring stretch across the horizon. The gimmick of this stage is the same as Garreg Mach and the Yggdrasil's Alter, in that it switch's location and the layout of the stage. First, you go to the control center of the ring, a large empty room with a flat bridge. Here, Sentinels will shoot lasers at you that will deal damages quickly. Next up, you travel the the hanger of the Truth and Reconcillation, a covenant cruiser. Here, you'll have to deal with Elite Zealots trying to slash you with their energy sword. Thirdly, you go the Library, where the Flood, a parastic infestation that caused the near death of the entire galaxy hundreds of thousand of years ago, attempt to break out of their cells. Finally, you go to the engine room of the Pillar of Autumn, where the exploding engine can easily KO you. During the transitions, your put on a simple platform. During each part of the stage you get unique Cameos from characters like Seargent Johnson, The Arbiter, Miranda Keyes, and more.**

**Victory Poses: I'm pretty sure you've all seen that victory pose of Chief that went viral made by an animator named Nova (who sadly is no longer active online). Imagine that. The other one would be him making the pose from the cover art of Halo 2, where he crouches down as he duel wields two SMG's.**

**Finally, the Music. Hohohoho, this was tough. Not for lack of music, but for which tracks to include! Halo music is goddamn ICONIC people! Personally, I think it should be up there as one of the best OST's for ANY franchise, regardless of medium, period!**

**So, in order to be fair, I choose 3 tracks from each mainline game.**

**Halo CE:**

**Halo**

**Rock Anthem for Saving the World**

**A Walk in the Woods**

**Halo 2:**

**Halo Theme Mjolnir Mix**

**Peril**

**Heretic, Hero**

**Halo 3:**

**Released**

**Finish the Fight**

**Greatest Journey**

**Halo 3: ODST:**

**The Menagerie, from 2:50**

**Skyline**

**Data Hive**

**Halo: Reach:**

**Overture**

**Tip of the Spear**

**Epilogue**

**Halo 4:**

**Belly of the Beast**

**Revival**

**Arrival**

**Halo 5:**

**Light is Green**

**Warrior World**

**Blue Team**

**Halo Infinite:**

**Set a Fire in your Heart**

**Reverie**

**Through the Trees**

**With Halo Infinite, since it's not coming out till 2021, that's the best I can do.**

**I think that's it! Master Chief for Smash, here's a full moveset. My final thoughts are that if he was to be added (and he SHOULD AND WILL) he would be a heavyweight fighter that would have to mix hit and run tactics with rushing down on his enemies to both defeat and survive. He would have to use his varied toolset to adapt to his situation, and defend for himself. If I had to put him into a tier, he would most likely be Mid B tier. His downfall would be his low jump height and mediocre speed. However, learn to master his kit, and he will destroy your enemies for you. There's a reason the Covenant call him "Demon".**

**Thanks so much for checking this out! Please leave a suggestion in the review/comment section.**


End file.
